The Generation Gap: Finding Whitacre
by Anguirus111
Summary: A routine trip to the past ends with Marty and Sarah thrown into the abysmal 29th century and reveals startling insight into what their place is in the space-time continuum.
1. The Quest

Anguirus111 Note: I don't have a set plot for this story yet, I'm just going to write and see where it leads me.

1985: Marty got up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed and walking downstairs. He was exhausted from the nerve wracking ordeal of the past few hours where time had been altered and he'd been dragged along with Doc and his former assistant Jake and his assistant Sarah in an attempt to fix the timeline. Marty was still sore after Sarah had slugged him, but otherwise he was just grateful he'd survived yet another trip through time. Marty now had no intention of leaving his timeframe again and just wanted to live it one day at a time with Jennifer. Marty stumbled downstairs and ate his breakfast with weary eyes.

"Marty you should get more sleep," said his mom, Lorraine already at the table. "That Doctor Brown is working you too hard to get moved out his place, you should try and do less work or your health will suffer."

"I try mom, but then things get complicated," said Marty shaking his head. "_Boy do they ever_."

"Well at least your relationship with Jennifer isn't as complicated," said Lorraine.

Marty laughed. After their adventure through time and finding out what their future could have been, both were a little bit tense. In fact, Marty wondered how their next anniversary of their first date would go; now knowing what they knew.

"I'll see you around mom," said Marty preparing to leave.

"Drive carefully son," she said. Marty paused briefly reflecting on this.

"I will mom, I will," he said. Marty left out onto the driveway and opened the garage door looking at his Toyota 4x4. He'd always wanted one back in his old life, and now he'd finally gotten it after the temporal shift following his shenanigans back in 1955. But on his first drive out he'd nearly gotten into a wreck drag racing against Needles and now he couldn't bring himself to drive it again. Marty watched his hands begin to tremble as he slowly approached the vehicle before he began to start convulsing and quickly walked away from it before finally calming down. Marty cursed at himself for acting this way, but he ultimately closed the garage and walked off down the road.

Later: Feeling even more exhausted, and angry that he hadn't brought his skateboard, Marty slumped down onto a park bench in the town square. He sat there and closed his eyes as he rested for a few moments.

"Hey there sleepy head, what's up?" said a familiar voice. Marty opened his eyes and saw Jennifer hovering over him.

"An angel," he said faking being breathless. Jennifer laughed and sat down next to him and put her notebook on his lap.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm exhausted," he said weakly not able to lift his head.

"You need to do less exercise," said Jennifer.

"Unfortunately _time_ says differently," he said leaving her purposely bewildered.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm sure you know what's coming up?"

"Our anniversary," said Marty. "I'd never forget that. What do you want for it? You know I'd do anything for you. I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too Marty even after all the insanity we've been through. I don't know if I want anything this year, just to spend it together with you without one of us having to go do something else," she said. Marty nodded.

"I can respect that," he said. Jennifer looked at her watch.

"Oh no I'm late," she said standing up.

"For what?" asked Marty sitting up.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I'll see you around."

Jennifer ran off down the street when Marty realized she'd left her notebook with him. He was about to chase after her when his body was wracked with pain and he sat down again. He looked down at the notebook and Marty decided he needed something to do before his body would let him walk back home. Marty flipped it open and looked over her notes, mostly from class. It was then that he noticed a page dedicated to her history class. Jennifer had always loved history for whatever reasons and she planned on either becoming a historian or a history teacher. Marty closed the notebook and thought about getting her something related to history. Unfortunately, most authentic stuff cost a whole lot of money so he was left helpless with this train of thought, but he still couldn't shake the idea. Marty tried to tear himself from the subject by looking all around him as the city was hustling and bustling, just like it had been in 1955 and just like it had been in 2015.

"_2015?_" he thought as an idea began forming in his head. "_No it's crazy. It'd never work…she'd never agree to it…but if she did it would be the perfect gift ever. Well I might as well try_."

Marty stood up and walked off down the street towards the Western Union just down the street. Marty got an envelope and a letter and began writing his note.

Dear Sarah Malone,

Hopefully you'll get this message. Anyway, I don't really want to say too much, but if you could meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 9:00 PM today, December 20, 2004 I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks,

Marty

Marty then sealed the envelope, addressed the envelope, and walked up to the counter. The woman behind the desk looked up at him.

"Hello," she said. Marty swallowed nervously.

"This is going to seem like an odd request," he said. "But is there any way you could deliver this letter…several years from now."

The woman looked at him confused.

"I…guess," she said. She opened a binder right next to her and rifled through it.

"Well according to this…we can," she said even more bewildered.

"I'm not any happier about this than you are," Marty explained. "My buddies are putting my up to this."

The woman laughed. "Yeah I know the feeling my friends put me up to crazy stuff as well."

"Just don't tell them I told you, they might come in and ask if I did it or not," he said handing her the letter.

"Will do," she said. "Time the letter should be dropped off?"

"March 15, 2015. The address is already on there," said Marty.

"Have fun…futureguy," she said laughing. Marty shook his head utterly humiliated about something that would probably never pan out.

"Bye," he said dejected. He exited the Western Union and headed to the right.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice. Marty's eyes went wide open as he slowly turned around. Leaning against the wall in a 1980's getup including sunglasses and sucking on a lollipop was Sarah Malone. Marty's jaw dropped as he looked back into the Western Union and then at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"What're you doing here?" he said shocked. Sarah reached into her inner jacket pocket and produced a weathered envelope.

"You wrote me a letter," she said annoyed. Marty took it from her and looked like he was about to faint.

"If you faint I'm leaving and _not_ coming back," she said. Marty quickly shook his head to keep from fainting.

"Let's go," said Sarah walking off down the sidewalk. Marty watched her go before chasing after her.

Nearby: Jennifer emerged from her appointment clutching a box. She was grateful that she'd made it.

"_I hope Marty will like this_," she thought nervously. It was then she noticed that she'd left her notebook with him. As she prepared to head back to the bench, she saw Marty across the street walking with some women she'd never seen before. Despite her attempts to remain calm, she became instantly jealous and angry.

"_She could be anybody, an old friend, maybe someone he just met_," thought Jennifer. Then the two started laughing and Jennifer began becoming more upset. She quickly began following the two of them down the street.

"So in one timeline the hoverboard actually existed for sixty years? That must've been something," said Marty laughing.

"Yeah I wish it could've stayed that way, but Jake got mad at me so I had to go back to the tunnel and pick up my board," said Sarah. They continued walking down the street in silence. A car then roared to a halt next to them.

"Hey Marty, need a lift?" Dave asked. Marty shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt," said Marty. They both got in and Dave drove off down the street.

"Who is this?" asked Dave looking at Sarah.

"She's…," Marty began.

"A time traveler from 2015," said Sarah simply. Dave shrugged.

"Whatever," he said not really caring. Marty looked at her wide-eyed.

"Let the truth be known and the people will be free," she said simply before leaning back in her chair.

Jennifer watched them go angrily. "We'll solve this situation whether or not you want to Marty," said Jennifer angrily as she set off towards Marty's house.

Marty's House: Dave went inside as Sarah and Marty stood on his driveway with her leaning against the garage door.

"So as much as I enjoy reminiscing, what do you need me for?" she asked.

"I want to get Jennifer the best anniversary gift ever. Unfortunately, in order to do that I need to time travel. I wish I didn't, but there's no getting around it. That's why I contacted you. Jake and Doc would never approve of it, I know that. But I figured you would understand my predicament and have access to a time machine to help me," said Marty shrugging.

"Let me get this, you called me out of my own time frame to get your girlfriend an anniversary present!" she said incredulously.

"Yeah," said Marty. "Will you help me or not?"

Sarah sighed. "Yes. I remember when my boyfriend got me something special. It was expensive, it was this pair of sunglasses that I'm wearing right now actually, but that's not the point, the point was that I had a pair of them from this time frame and then they broke after being around for so many years, but he tried to track down a pair for months. Eventually he did and he gave them too me and said that even if we broke up, I'd always remember him by them. Alright let's go."

"Sure," said Marty. "Where's your time machine?"

"Here," she said. Marty looked at her bewildered as she opened the garage door to reveal the time traveling black Lamborghini sitting next to his truck. Marty's jaw dropped again.

"I had to stash it somewhere," Sarah said shrugging. "Hey nice truck!"

"What were you thinking hiding this thing here?" Marty demanded. "What if Biff or someone else had found it?"

"So what if they did?" asked Sarah looking over his truck. "It's simple to explain, they time devices are simply modifications for street racing."

"What're you doing?" Marty asked.

"A black 1985 Toyota 4x4 right? What a beauty," she said.

"You want it, you can have it," said Marty shuddering at the sight of the thing.

"I would but my parents bought me one last month. Unfortunately, they say I have to top 60,000 miles on my firebird so they can sell the thing as a used car and then I can use the truck," she said disappointed. "Oh well let's get going."

She walked over to the Lamborghini and got inside as Marty sat on the passenger side.

"So when do you want to go?" Sarah asked.

"Now would be preferable," said Marty. Sarah shook her head as Marty laughed.

"Just joking. I thought we could pass through a few time periods and see if anything catches my eye," said Marty.

"You want to go time shopping?" Sarah asked.

"I want the gift to be something special," said Marty. "But I won't know until I find it. Let's try 79 AD."

Sarah shrugged and typed it in. "Okay, Bill."

"Who?" Marty asked. Sarah groaned.

"Ah that movie hasn't even come out yet. You'll find out in about four years," she said. Sarah pulled out onto the driveway and headed down towards the dead end. She turned the car around and gunned the engine.

"Oh lady of blessed acceleration don't fail us now," she said.

"Now that movie I have heard of," said Marty as he was thrown back in his seat as the Lamborghini surged forward. It roared by the house as Dave went outside to grab the paper. He looked at the vehicle race by before walking back inside dumbfounded. A couple blocks away Jennifer heard the roar of the engine. She ran to Marty's street when three sonicbooms went off and she found herself looking at a pair of thin wisps of smoke billowing from the road.

"_What is going on here?_" she thought bewildered before walking off towards Marty's house.

79 AD: Three sonic booms went off as the Lamborghini roared across the open ground before rumbling to a halt.

"So where around here do you want to go?" asked Sarah looking at the open area where Hill Valley would one day show up.

"Oops, I forgot to mention I wanted to go to Pompeii," said Marty.

"Pompeii? Great," Sarah said shaking her head.

"What?" asked Marty. "Haven't you developed a dimensional teleporter yet? Doc was working on one before he left to live in the past!"

"Yeah but Jake decided the whole idea was stupid and pointless so he didn't bother finishing it," said Sarah groaning. "I'm not driving all that way, we'd run out of gas before we got there."

"So what do we do now?" asked Marty.

"Can you think of any place closer?" Sarah asked.

"April 18, 1906," said Marty reading through Jennifer's notebook.

"The great San Francisco quake? Boy are you mordid!" Sarah said hitting the flying circuits as the car tore off into the air.

"It's not like that! I just want to find a gift that won't cause us to disrupt the time line," said Marty.

"Your call," said Sarah shrugging as she set the time and the car vanished again.

1906: Three sonic booms went off right above the ground as the car roared over Hill Valley at night.

"And now onto San Francisco," said Sarah.

"Wait!" shouted Marty. "Let's go see Doc!"

"Are you nuts! Then Jake would know that I stole the time machine!" shouted Sarah.

"So he doesn't know you took it?" asked Marty laughing.

"No. That's why I had to wait three months until after I got your letter before he left on vacation so I could get the car," said Sarah. Marty nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I'll see Doc again some other time," said Marty disappointed. The car roared off into the distance as the startled inhabitants came outside. Two young adults, one blonde and one dark haired came outside and looked at the departing light.

"Aliens?" asked the blonde haired one hopeful.

"No, time machine," said the other.

"Aliens!" shouted a young child named Otis Peabody. "Run for your lives!"

The rest of the town dissolved into chaos as they all began to panic. Unbeknown, to anyone, the sonic booms had rattled the earth had also set the tectonic plates off and they began rubbing against each other.

San Francisco: The Lamborghini landed on the outskirts of town and Sarah hid it among some bushes before consulting her watch.

"We've got three hours to find something and bug out before that quake hits," said Sarah.

"Let's go," said Marty heading towards the town.

"What about our clothes?" Sarah asked.

"They're not going to care," said Marty. "Besides, once the quake hits they'll have other things on their minds then worry about some strangely dressed outsiders."

"I suppose you're right," said Sarah sighing. The two then headed out towards the town while the tectonic plates continued their collision course.


	2. Mysteries abound

San Francisco, 1906: "I was planning on going on a trip to San Francisco and meeting up with my friends three weeks from when I left. I hope they won't mind that I showed up 109 years early," said Sarah looking around at the bustling town.

"Yeah it _is_ strange isn't it," Marty observed. "They have no idea what's going to happen to them do they?"

"Not at all," said Sarah feeling somewhat guilt for being here and now.

"Let's just do some shopping and get out of here," said Marty shuddering. The two advanced down the road as a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows.

"So what does your girlfriend like?" Sarah asked.

"I know what she likes, but I want to get her something out of the ordinary that explains our whole relationship," said Marty.

"Hah!" Sarah balked. "Good luck! The chances of finding it are one in a million!"

"Pessimistic?" Marty asked.

"Realistic," Sarah responded. They passed by Chinatown with several people moving in and out of it.

"I don't suppose she'd like anything Chinese?" Sarah asked wanting to get in and out of this time period as quickly as possible.

"No I don't think so. Besides, right now international tensions between China and the US aren't so hot right now," said Marty reading out of Jennifer's notebook.

"It' just as well, I don't want any _Big Trouble in Little China_," said Sarah with a laugh.

"Nice try, even though the movie comes out next year I've seen the trailers for it," said Marty.

"Damn,"

Marty laughed. "Hey let's try this place."

The two looked at an antiques shop.

"An antique shop in an antique time, if there's a meaning here I don't know what it is," said Sarah shaking her head. They entered and began looking around. The place had clocks all over the walls and antiques inside of the shop.

"Doc would love this place," said Marty looking at all of the stuff.

"I dunno, when you travel through time as much as I do you kind of loose interest in normal time," said Sarah. She then noticed someone entering the store and she quickly dragged Marty and dragged him down below the counter.

"What?" he demanded.

"Jake just entered into the store!" she whispered. Marty glanced over the counter to see a twenty year old Jake Whitacre lookalike enter into the store whistling.

"Maybe he's just one of his ancestors," Marty suggested. "He's too young to be Jake."

"Maybe," said Sarah still worried. "After all, Jake said he didn't first time travel until around the turn of the century."

"Hello," said the person suddenly appearing over them across the counter. They both were startled by this person's sudden appearance over them.

"I'm sorry," he said apologizing. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah it's me M-," began Marty before Sarah clamped his hand over his mouth.

"No I doubt it," said Sarah with a nervous smile. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah I saw you two walking down the street and I couldn't help notice your unusual garb. Late 20th century correct?" he asked.

"Yeah very good," said Sarah nodding.

"What're you doing? The 29th Century is a long way from here," he said with a smile.

"We're getting him an anniversary gift for his girlfriend," said Sarah, ignoring his confusing comment about the 29th Century.

"Oh. So you're not just fleeing then?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes. Marty and Sarah looked at each other even more confused.

"Fleeing from what?" they asked.

"The brewing tensions that will lead us to war," said Jake darkly.

"Wait what're you doing here, who are you?" Sarah demanded trying to gain control of the conversation. The young individual looked at her bewildered. He pulled out a badge out of his pocket.

"I'm Jake Whitacre of Temporal Investigations," he explained. "Right now I'm tracking down a pair of temporal fugitives believed to be hiding in this timeframe. When I saw you two I thought you were them but now that I've seen you two up close I know that you aren't. Although who you are is still a mystery to me, I didn't see your names on the temporal departure sheets."

"I'm…Sarah Malone," said Sarah deciding that this _wasn't_ the Jake she knew. "And this is Marty McFly."

"Yeah you definitely weren't on the departure list," said Jake producing a PDA. "Well since you're here you may as well help me out."

"Sorry, we've got to go," said Sarah pushing Marty towards the door. Jake thrust out his hand to stop them.

"Nonsense," he said. "It'll only take a moment."

"In a moment this city is going to be destroyed," said Sarah pointing to her watch.

"Unfortunately by meeting up with you you've delayed my pursuit of the criminals and if you don't help me, they'll get away and then I'll have to bring you to the future for illegal time travel," said Jake. Sarah looked at Marty helplessly who just shrugged.

"What choice do we have?" he said, utterly confused by this turn of events.

"Fine we'll help," said Sarah. Jake nodded.

"Good, let's go," he said heading for the entrance. The two followed him out the door and onto the streets.

"So…just how _are_ things back in the…29th Century?" asked Sarah trying to learn more about who this person was, if he wasn't the Jake she knew he had an uncanny resemblance.

"Terrible," said Jake. "The European Asian African and Australian Alliance has had it with the United State of the Americas and when they do duke it out, it'll be the end of the world. Permanently this time I'm afraid," said Jake sadly. "When I get back, chances are the world will end within the week."

"So just leave," said Sarah. Jake laughed.

"I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Marty asked.

"Because I have a job to do, I can't just abandon it because things are looking bad in my time period," he said with a smirk as if he couldn't believe he was following that load of crap.

"You remind me of a Jake Whitacre I know," said Sarah. "He's like you, except he's considerably older."

"Coincidences, coincidences," said the twenty year old.

"So who're you tracking?" Marty asked.

"A married pair of time traveling bandits that have been jumping from point to point, robbing the timeframe and moving on before I can catch up with them," said Jake. "I've been tracking them from my temporal frame of mind, six months."

"Can't you just catch them earlier than before your first attempt?" asked Sarah hoping that made sense and she understood what he was talking about.

"I would but that would create a paradox as how would I know where they were in the first place?" said Jake.

"Aaah," said Marty, having fully begun to understand paradoxes after his earlier time traveling jaunts.

"So what makes you think you can catch them now?" asked Sarah.

"Because they've just been given a burden that will slow them down, they now have a daughter and she has been slowing them down long as she's gotten older and now it's enough for me to capture them," said Jake.

"How old is she?" Sarah asked instantly curious, after all she had a much younger sister as well.

"Five. Her parents vanished for a few years right before she was born but now they're back on their old crime jaunts with her in tow," said Jake.

"If you capture them, what'll become of the daughter?" Marty asked.

"Well she can't be allowed to see them again or else she'll probably follow in their footsteps. She'll have her memory selectively erased and then be placed in a foster home somewhere along the timeline so that she won't be able to gain access to any time travel technology," said Jake.

"That's terrible!" shouted Sarah. "To not allow this kid to know her parents or her true origin is unethical!"

"I don't make the rules," said Jake a little bit coldly, walking off. "I just follow them."

"Maybe that's why your world is following apart," Sarah said under her breath. Jake paused briefly at this statement before continuing to walk down the road.

Elsewhere, Hotel: "Hurry up, we haven't got much time. We've detected two separate temporal incursions, he'll be on us soon," said Tom, the father and husband of the time traveling duo. He and his wife, Kara, were hurriedly piling all of their stuff into their Suburban 4x4 with time circuits protruding out the back. On the floor their daughter was playing with a couple toys, oblivious to the rising tension in the household.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting them to be here so soon. When we jump, we've got to never come back to this line of work again," said Kara. "Sera doesn't deserve to be brainwashed and brought up in some foreign temporal household while we're imprisoned in the future and will never see her again."

"Yeah and if the world does go to war, then we _really_ won't be seeing her," said Tom. A nearby device on the chest of drawers began beeping.

"Temporal scan, nearby by the looks of it," said Kara before running to the window. "Strange, I don't see Jake Whitacre, just a pair of people who look like they belong in the 20th Century."

"Maybe they're stranded here and are using their scanners to try and desperately locate anyone who can get them out of here before the area collapses into chaos. We might very well be the only time travelers in the area for a long time. Who knows how long they've been here?" asked Tom. Kara sighed, not liking it.

"Of course Jake _could_ be putting them up to this," she suggested.

"We can at least give them the benefit of the doubt," said Tom. "We may be fugitives, but we still have our dignity. But if things go sour we're out of here."

Outside the hotel: "Let's just wear 20th Century clothes, no one will notice," Sarah grumbled. Marty just rolled his eyes.

"You _didn't_ have to help me," Marty shot back.

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one who wrote that letter!" Sarah shot back.

"You came!"

"I didn't know what the hell you wanted!"

"You still came! And you still agreed to it after I told you!"

"But I didn't expect this!" shouted Sarah.

"Neither did I," Marty grinned. "Which is why this is none of our faults."

"Cut it out you two!" said Jake over their new invisible earpieces he had given them. "My scans say they're on the fourth floor now get up there!"

"Fine! Fine!" Sarah huffed. "My Jake is much nicer than you!"

"Well maybe someday I'll meet him and he'll show me a thing or two but _until_ then you have a job to do," responded the temporal investigator.

"We have a job to do," Sarah mocked while Marty laughed. The two looked at each other, sighed, and walked inside. They walked over to the rickety elevator and both eyed it dubiously.

"What choice do we have?" Sarah asked. The two entered into the elevator and the operator took them up to the fourth floor.

"Thank you Jeeves," said Sarah leaving. The porter looked as if he was expecting a tip.

"Leave town," said Sarah. "There's a massive quake coming. How's that for a tip?"

The porter rolled his eyes and the elevator left to another floor.

"So you do know there's a quake coming," said a voice. Sarah and Marty spun around and watched a man emerge from the shadows.

"Yeah what of it?" Sarah shot back.

"Nothing," said the man holding up his hands. "It just conclusively proves that you're from the future."

"And?" Sarah asked.

"What're you doing here?" asked the man abruptly.

"I could ask you the same thing!" said Sarah.

"Calm down," said Marty standing between them, thrown off by her sudden hostility. "We're time travelers from the future but our machine broke down. Our scanner said that there were a pair of time travelers here and we were hoping they could give us a lift back to our time."

"I suppose. What's in it for us though? Why should we help out a bunch of EAAA members?" asked the man.

"We're from the United States of America just like you are," said Marty before he realized that was not the name of America in the future. The man looked at him dubiously.

"I think you've been in the past too long," he said.

"Which is why we want to get back," Sarah explained, still a little bit edgy. The man nodded.

"Alright, but still what's in it for us?"

"Our gratitude?" asked Marty helplessly. "Our parents in the future are rich after all."

"I have money," responded the man. Sarah glared at him.

"If you don't send us back to our time," she said harshly. "We'll tell temporal investigations that you are here and they will come and arrest you. We've seen an officer running around and we'll be more than happy to go to him about this. Quite frankly we'd be more than happy to forget him, but if you leave us no choice…"

Marty looked at her wide-eyed along with the man. But after a few moments the man began laughing.

"Okay, okay you're fine by me," he said with a grin. "C'mon inside we'll take you home. Although why you'd want to return to a world gone to hell is beyond me."

He proceeded inside the room while Sarah and Marty briefly lingered outside.

"Why so hostile?" he asked confused. Sarah shrugged, the rage from her eyes gone.

"I don't know," she said confused. "Something about that guy really irks me."

"Well get over it," said Jake over the radio. "All I need is a positive ID scan of them and then I can come in and bust them. Be sure to get the kid too, she's not in my temporal signature files."

The radio then clicked dead while Marty looked at Sarah. "You don't think it is temporal psychosis do you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, it doesn't exactly feel the same, my hands haven't started tingling yet. Besides, I don't believe they've altered the timeline significantly to warrant it. I'm at a loss for words."

Marty shrugged before they proceeded inside. The trailblazer was sitting along the far wall fully loaded as Kara was on the floor playing with Sera.

"Kara, may I present to you Marty and Sarah from back home. Evidently they were traveling through time when their vehicle got damaged and now they're stuck here. They want us to give them a ride home," he said.

"And you trust them…because?" his wife asked not caring that Marty and Sarah were right there.

"Let's just say that Sarah here has an unusual but high effective form of persuasion," he said laughing. "But we'd better get going before that infernal temporal investigator shows up."

"Wait, can we eat first I'm hungry," said Marty, stalling for time.

"I suppose a quick meal couldn't hurt," said Tom. They quickly sat around the antique hotel table while Tom walked over to the trailblazer.

"What do you want?" he asked. Sarah and Marty eyed each other dubiously.

"Pizza," they both said. "And a Pepsi."

"Simple enough," he said. Tom threw open the door and activated the food dispenser which produced the requested food from thin air.

"Maybe when this is done with we could go into the future and get one of those," Marty whispered to Sarah who didn't look amused. Kara brought Sera to the table and began feeding her some vegetables while Tom didn't eat anything. Sarah pulled out a scanner and began scanning the food for any hints of poison or questionable substances in it.

"So why did you choose the profession you did?" asked Sarah promptly after eating her food. Marty nearly chocked on his drunk while Kara snapped up to look at her. Tom chuckled.

"You should know as well as we do just how bad the future is. It is impossible to get anywhere in that world. It is also impossible to raise a child comfortably in that time period as well. When we got married Kara and I vowed that we would not live this way any longer so we converted this dilapidated piece of junk into a time machine and escaped," said Tom.

"So why not just live somewhere in the past, why steal?" asked Sarah. Tom leaned forward.

"Because you know as well as we do that Temporal Investigations would not allow us to do that," he said.

"Convince them otherwise," said Sarah crossing her arms.

"You know as well as I do that they don't listen to such pleas," said Kara angrily.

"Did you even try?" asked Sarah.

"Yes and failed miserably. That's why we built the time machine. That's why we're leaving once and for all. Once we drop you off, we're headed somewhere where no one will bother us," said Tom. Sarah shook her head as she continued to palm the Temporal Investigation scanner that she had quietly scanned everything in the room with, with no one really noticing. Suddenly the door was kicked in and Jake appeared with a bizarre looking gun.

"Freeze, Temporal Investigations! Nobody move!" he shouted pointing the gun at all of them. Kara and Tom looked at each other helpless before looking at Marty and Sarah angrily.

"Don't blame us, you're the ones who broke the law," said Sarah.

"And besides, I drafted them," Jake explained. He was about to cuff them when the whole building started shaking. Jake looked at his watch before groaning.

"Oh hell," he said. The San Francisco Earthquake had begun.


	3. Quakes and The 29th Century

San Francisco: The roof began to cave in and things were flying off the shelves as the quake began ravaging the entire area. Kara and Tom had already decided to act and tipped the table to get it between them. Kara grabbed Sera and they bolted to the car as Jake cocked his gun.

"What're you doing?" Sarah demanded.

"My job, apprehension or elimination," he said aiming at the fleeing couple. His hand pulled the trigger, but Sarah slammed his arm upward and the bullet hit the ceiling.

"What're you doing?" Jake demanded.

"You never mentioned eliminating them! I won't have blood on my conscience while I'm aware of it," Sarah said.

"That's part of the Temporal Charter you should know that!" he said. The trailblazer wheels rotated downward and it faced the far wall.

"Well at least they're trapped," said Jake. Then the far wall dissolved and was revealed to be nothing more than a hologram. The car roared out into the open air as Jake ran to the ledge and began firing at it. He then pulled out a much larger gun and fired one projectile at the vehicle, which hit it before the vehicle vanished into time.

"Gotcha," he said with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Did you kill them!" Sarah shouted. Jake shook his head.

"Nope, but now I'll be able to get them later," he said. "C'mon we gotta get out of here before the whole town collapses."

"There's no time!" shouted Marty as the building began to collapse towards the ground. Jake produced a device and pressed the single button on it. An instant later a roar was heard as a modified V8 supercharged 1974 XB Ford Falcon rose up outside the wall.

"Quick jump!" shouted Jake. The three leapt onto the roof of the car as the whole building collapsed. Jake crawled over to the right side of the vehicle and got in since it being an Australian car the wheel was on the right. Marty and Sarah managed to get in on the other side as Jake gunned the engine.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pick up your machine later," said Jake gunning the engine as the car tore off through the sky.

"What?" Marty and Sarah demanded. Jake pressed a couple buttons on his time machine and the date sprung up: November 2nd, 2800.

"We really need our machine," said Marty protesting.

"Yeah our parents will kill us if we don't bring it back," said Sarah nodding.

"Relax, I'm just going to report to my superiors that I've finally planted a bug on Kara and Tom's time machine and now we can finally send in an assault team to capture them once and for all," said Jake.

"_So that's what the second gun was for_," Marty realized.

"So why do you need us?" asked Sarah.

"I need IDs from both of you to put on my report for references," said Jake. "It'll only take a minute."

"I don't believe this," said Sarah.

"Umm, Jake I don't know how to put this, but we aren't exactly from the 29th Century," said Marty.

"Doesn't matter so long as it wasn't before the 27th Century," said Jake as the machine roared into the future.

"The 20th and 21st Century!" shouted Jake's boss. It had been three hours since their arrival into the future and after Marty and Sarah revealed what time frame they were from. Jake didn't believe it, but then proof was found and then Jake's boss had found out and went ballistic when they were called to his office.

"How was I supposed to know?" he shouted back. "I don't know of any recorded time travel prior to the 27th Century!"

"Haven't you heard of Doctor Emmett L. Brown, the creator of time travel whose research was uncovered in the 27th Century and led to the mass birth of time travel?" said the boss.

"Yeah but the odds of me running into any of his assistants in any specific time period were astronomical!" shouted Jake.

"Yeah well you did," said the boss. "And you lost your quarry."

"I didn't," Jake began.

"It'll take three weeks to fully track them down assuming they don't perform multiple jumps. Their deposition is in five days. If they aren't found before then, there goes the case," said the boss.

"I'll find them," said Jake angrily.

"No you won't," said the boss calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jake.

"You're off the case Whitacre," the boss sneered. "You've been relegated to maintenance duties on the time machines."

"You can't do this to me!" said Jake leaping out of his chair.

"I just did," said the boss. "Now get out of here Whitacre before I ask for your badge."

"Take it," said Whitacre tossing it to the ground along with his guns. "I quit."

"That means temporal erasure," the boss reminded him as Jake left for the door.

"It's better than living like this," said Jake through tears and rage. "I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

"Alright Jake get back in here," said the boss waving him back in as Sarah and Marty sat there at a loss for words.

"What?" demanded Jake.

"I'll…suspend you and you can come back in six months," said the boss.

"There isn't going to be a world left in six months, I need to capture them now before it's too late," said Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake. As much as I would like to budge on this issue, I do have my orders from above to deal with. They'll probably already be mad that I'm rescinding this part of the order, but to have you back on the force without any punishment would be unthinkable. I'll have to assign Chalmers to do it," said the boss.

"He won't be able to find them in five days," said Jake preparing to leave.

"Yeah well I don't have a choice," said the boss as Jake left the room. "Wait Jake come back!"

"Yeah?" he asked coming back.

"Since you were the one responsible, for bringing them here they are now in your custody until we can prepare a trip to take them back to San Francisco," said the boss. Jake looked at him stunned.

"I can't take care of two teenagers!" he protested.

"Deal with it Whitacre because I can't have them hang out here amidst all of this classified stuff," said the boss. "Take them for a tour around town or something!"

"Not at DEFCON Four I sure as hell will not!" said Jake incredulously. The boss's eyes suddenly went open.

"Good point, have them hang out at your place," said the boss going back to his notes.

"Maybe we will go on that tour after all," Jake mused.

"Jake!" said the boss annoyed. Jake laughed before hanging his head in defeat.

"Let's go," he said to Marty and Sarah who filed out with him.

"I don't believe this," he said grumbling as they walked through the immaculately white offices.

"You're the ones who brought us here," Marty teased while Sarah laughed. Jake shook his head.

"God I'd forgotten how obnoxious teenagers could be," said Jake shaking his head as they boarded a moving escalator. It moved out of the building and into a tube with large windows set around it, and finally Sarah and Marty saw the hell that was the 29th Century. The sky was permanently dark and was covered with smoke and smog. Down below was a small roadway that was surprisingly deserted.

"What town is this?" asked Marty.

"Frisco," said Jake leaning against the railing.

"Where is everybody?" asked Sarah looking down at the desolation.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake confused.

"Well in _Blade Runner_ and _Total Recall_ the future was nothing but streets crammed full of people in darkened environments. This looks the same but there are no people," said Sarah pointing to the emptiness outside. Jake looked at her confused for a few moments.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you're not from around now," he said. "There's only 1.5 million people living in what in your day was called the United States of America," said Jake.

"1.5 million!" Jake and Sarah shouted.

"Yeah, luckily the population is on the rise, ten years ago it was half that," said Jake. Sarah and Marty looked at him shocked.

"Is there a large enough population to teach these new children?" Marty asked.

"Oh the increase in population is from immigration from other USA members. There hasn't been a live birth in more than 200 years," said Jake with a smile. "Well, at least a legal birth at any rate."

"But you can't be older than twenty two," said Sarah. Jake shook his head.

"People live longer in my time," Jake explained. "I'm 210. Divide that number by ten and you'll have my age for your time frame, twenty-one."

Marty and Jake had just stopped talking by this time as they tried to digest all of this information.

"That's…" said Sarah before she was at a loss for words. Jake just shrugged.

"You get used to it when it's pretty much all you know," Jake responded.

"It's so barbaric here," said Sarah. Jake nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately you have to get used to it. Remember from my point of view your time is barbaric," the investigator responded.

"How?" asked Marty and Sarah laughing nervously. Jake shrugged nonchalantly and drank some coffee from a thermos he'd appropriated earlier.

"You haven't experienced World War Three yet," he said drinking it. Sarah and Marty's eyes went wide-open. Jake laughed.

"Don't worry, that won't happen until 2240 but when it does the world will be changed forever," said Jake. "A 300 year war, the deaths of five billion individuals, the complete and total destruction of the moon, plunging the Earth into near total darkness, it's all good."

Marty fainted while Sarah just stood motionless after his statements.

"At least the ice caps are in one piece," said Jake trying to put a positive spin on things. Now Sarah fainted while Jake just laughed. He looked out at the destroyed ruins of the Golden Gate Bridge and the vaporized bay before turning back and drinking his coffee as the escalator continued moving.

Later: Sarah blinked and opened her eyes to see a white yet dingy ceiling.

"Morning," said Jake as he appeared over her, still holding his cup. "At least I think that's what you people say when someone wakes up. Course morning is kind of relative when the sun doesn't rise anymore."

"And here I was hoping it was a dream," said Sarah.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream, right? Isn't that how it goes?" asked Jake. "I think I heard Kara say that to Sera when I was tracking them in the 1950s. No clue what it means or what context it was said in, but I never forgot it."

"It's about rowing a boat," said Sarah sitting up.

"Oh," said Jake now knowing what to think.

"Where's Marty?" asked Sarah.

"Still out cold in the next apartment," said Jake shrugging.

"You own two apartments? Boy you must be rich," said Sarah.

"When there are only 100,000 people living in your city, you could potentially 'own' a lot. But material possessions went the way of Australia, they just don't exist anymore," said Jake.

"You _really_ need to meet my Jake Whitacre," said Sarah shaking her head. "I think you two would have one hell of a conversation."

"You've said that before, and while it would be promising to meet whom I take to be a fellow time traveler, ultimately it'll never happen," said Jake. He walked into his dingy kitchen and looked at the junk that was in it, an archaic refrigerator, and a hanging bowl full of vegetables, and basic cabinets and a sink crammed into a very small area.

"Hungry?" he asked. Sarah shrugged.

"What've you got?" she asked. Jake opened the refrigerator and looked at the various pieces of indescribable food.

"I don't know," he said. Sarah walked over to the refrigerator.

"No food processor like those thieves had?" she asked. Jake laughed.

"That was another one of their 'stolen' items. It was being built inside a building that got destroyed during World War III so they jumped in, grabbed it, and jumped out before it was destroyed," said Jake. "That was three months ago MFT."

"MFT?" asked Sarah confused.

"My Frame of Time," Jake explained. "I've been trailing them for six months and three months ago they obtained it."

Sarah looked at the apartment, which was clearly falling apart and in need of repairs.

"And how long since you've been in here?" she asked. "This place looks like a dump."

"_Every_ place looks like a dump. I picked this apartment at random from thousands of others in the city," said Jake walking over to some blinds. "It's got a nice view of the bay."

Jake threw back the blinds to reveal the heavily damaged Golden Gate Bridge visible earlier and the vaporized bay in the middle of the darkness.

"Unbelievable," said Sarah shaking her head at the destruction.

"Looked really different 894 years ago didn't it?" Jake said laughing. Sarah shrugged.

"I was planning on going to San Francisco to meet up with my friends, I hope they don't mind that I showed up 785 years late," said Sarah.

"Don't worry you'll still make that rendezvous," said Jake leaning back against the island in his kitchen. Sarah stood up.

"Well let's go," she said. Jake looked at her confused.

"Go where, on a tour?" he asked. "I'm afraid there's not much to see."

"No," said Sarah shaking her head. "Let's go get break into Temporal Investigations, retrieve your time machine and go arrest those crooks," said Sarah leaving for the door. Jake didn't move.

"Maybe you didn't understand the boss, we're not leaving this timeframe anytime soon," said Jake.

"So? Rules and regulations didn't stop the Jake Whitacre I know from doing what needed to be done," said Sarah. Jake looked at her annoyed.

"I'm not that Jake Whitacre. The fact that our names are the same and the fact that we both time travel does not mean we are any more similar that that!" he exclaimed. "Go talk to some other Jake Whitacre, maybe he'd be more willing to help. I don't disobey the rules on a whim to do what needs to be done."

"Somehow I'd think that this time period would warrant that course of action more than any other," Sarah observed.

"No if anything it would make things worse," said Jake. "Since there are so few of us left it takes all of us following the rules to ensure a working society."

"This isn't a society," said Sarah shaking her head. "You and I both know that."

"For you it isn't, for me it is," said Jake angrily.

"Sometimes the only way to uphold justice is to break the law," said Sarah. "Who really rules in this glorious United State of the Americas?"

Jake remained silent.

"Out with it!" Sarah shouted.

"Five people," said Jake silently.

"What do you mean five people?" Sarah demanded.

"Five people decide everything," said Jake solemnly. "The rules, going to war, punishment, everything."

"You've got be joking," said Sarah shaking her head.

"No I'm not. And don't say things like that, it encourages dissent," Jake said sitting down on his ripped up couch.

"Were they elected?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know," said Jake matter of factly. "They've been around since the end of the war. That's how it's always been and that's how it's always going to be. Well, at least until the war does us in."

"And why are you going to war? Surely the USA and the EAAA must realize this," said Sarah.

"It's more a lack of options really," said Jake shrugging. "Either we go to war and kill ourselves or we all starve to death."

"Share your resources!" shouted Sarah.

"Why? There's not enough to support everyone," said Jake shrugging. "Better to die on your feet than live on your knees."

"So go get those two!" said Sarah. "Do you want to die when the war starts knowing that you'd failed in a six month quest to bring them in or do you want to die knowing that you'd outsmarted them once and for all leaving no unfinished business in your life?"

Jake sighed, knowing that she was right.

"Goddamnit," he said angrily, holding his head while groaning. Sarah gave him a look of triumph.

"Alright! Let's go wake up Marty and go back to TI," she said moving to the door.

"We won't do either," said Jake still not moving.

"But," Sarah protested. Jake laughed.

"We're still going," he said. "But your friend Marty looks like he could use some sleep. I scanned him earlier, if he has too much more excitement he'll be on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"But how do we get to the past?" Sarah asked confused. Jake nodded his head towards the single door behind him with a lock on it.

"You're right I'm not all goody goody. Behind those doors is a pet project of mine I've been working on for the past twenty years and it'll get us into the past," said Jake. Sarah shrugged and walked to the door as Jake produced a keycard for the specialized lock on it.

"Are pet projects illegal?" asked Sarah confused.

"If they're not registered and approved by the Big Five, then yes. And this most certainly was not," said Jake. He flicked the card through the slot and the door unlocked. It retracted and revealed a darkened room with a single blob visible.

"Prepare yourself," Jake said. Jake reached inside and flicked the light which revealed a single object in the room.

"Oh my God," said Sarah. A slick black Lamborghini rested in the room with time circuits attached to the back and a license plate reading: FUTURE2.


	4. Revelations

"This…this…this is Jake's car!" shouted Sarah looking at the thing. Jake nodded.

"Yeah it's my car what's the point?" he asked walking over to the driver's side door.

"No! It's the Jake from my time period's car!" she shouted.

"I don't follow," said Jake getting inside and twisting the ignition. The car failed to overturn so Jake popped the hood and rummaged through the engine.

"Jake, the Jake from my time period has a time traveling Lamborghini as well that has a license plate reading FUTURE2! You're him!" said Sarah. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

Jake looked at her like she was nuts.

"Kid I can't _be_ this Jake Whitacre person, I'm from the 29th Century. The fact that another Jake Whitacre would exist and own a car with the same license plate really isn't that unbelievable," said Jake nodding his head. "After all, time travel has essentially been around for 800 years or so and as a result the statistics really aren't that impossible."

"Fine," said Sarah shaking her head not believing a word of it. "Presumably we're going back to 1906 right?"

"Yes," said Jake as he closed the hood. He got back in the driver's seat and twisted the ignition. The car roared to life and Sarah got in the passenger's seat.

"Go to the outside of the town when we get there and let's have a little experiment," said Sarah. Jake shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. The wall behind the car retracted and revealed the darkened sky behind it.

"Gentlemen, we're history," said Sarah with a smile. Jake looked at her bewildered as the car rose into the air, backed out of the building, and tore off into the sky. As the wall retracted back, Marty entered into the room rubbing his eyes. He looked around and noticed that no one was there. At first fear gripped him, but he decided that Jake and Sarah would return. In the meantime, he could search this time period for a gift for Jennifer. It wasn't the best situation, but he'd make the most of it. Marty whistled and left, anxious yet nervous to explore this new era.

1906: Three sonic booms went off as the Lamborghini appeared out of thin air on the outskirts of the city and landed nearby.

"Use your temporal scanner to try and locate the other Lamborghini," said Sarah. Jake shrugged and pulled it out. Instantly the thing went off. Jake read it before shutting it off.

"Piece of junk," said Jake.

"What's wrong?" asked Sarah confused. Jake hit the reboot button.

"It said that _you_ were one of the temporal criminals in my files," said Jake laughing. "Of course you're not because I scanned you earlier when you and Marty were walking down the road and nothing came up. I guess the quake somehow damaged it."

"That's a relief," said Sarah shaking her head. Jake rebooted it and adjusted the scan to time machines.

"Okay, looks like it's half a mile that way," said Jake pointing down the road. He gunned the engine and the car rolled forward along the ground.

Future: Marty emerged from the building and walked down the desolated streets. Tall buildings rose up on all sides of the street but they were all damaged in one way or another. Various pieces of debris littered the roadway as well, probably from various battles that had never been cleaned up. Marty looked for whatever stores he could find that were still intact, but since he hadn't been to San Francisco in a long time he wound up wandering lost for several minutes. It was finally after an hour of walking did he spot a small group of what looked like teenage individuals walking down one of the roads…armed with heavy weaponry. Marty quickly caught up with them.

"Who're you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Marty," said Marty with a grin. The five teenagers looked at him strangely.

"Must be a junky to be so cheerful," said one of them. "I say we waste him."

"We're not wasting anyone," said a voice. They all turned to see yet another teenager emerged from the shadows holding another piece of heavy weaponry. Marty gulped as this teenager looked identical to his Jennifer, except somewhat battle hardened.

"Besides," 'Jennifer' asked. "I think he looks cute."

1906: "You're right, the resemblance is uncanny," said Jake nodding. The two Lamborghinis were currently sitting next to each other among the bushes.

"Will you now accept that you will become the Jake Whitacre that I know?" asked Sarah. "Like I've suspected all along?"

Jake shook his head. "I'm sure your talking about him will pique my interest enough to give him the car on one of my trips through time. Besides, you clearly prefer the thing so maybe I did it to thank you for helping me apprehend those crooks, which we will do momentarily."

"Do you have a knife?" Sarah asked. Jake nodded and pulled out a switchblade.

"Thanks," said Sarah. She took the knife and moved towards Jake's Lamborghini.

"What're you doing?" he asked nervously. "You're not going to ruin the paintjob on my car!"

"Quit acting so vain!" responded Sarah. "Besides, it'll prove once and for all if these two cars are the same."

"Isn't there some other way? I went through a lot of time making sure the paintjob was perfect on this thing," said Jake.

"Get a hobby," said Sarah shaking her head.

"This _was_ my hobby remember?" Jake asked. Sarah rolled her eyes. She then scratched the front wing of the car. She then ran over to the other Lamborghini, but to her dismay the wing was still undamaged.

"Great so it was all for not," said Sarah dejected.

"Sorry kid," said Jake. "I wish I was your friend but I'm not. Now I'll have to repaint it when I get back home."

"Yeah," said Sarah distracted. "…Wait! That's it!"

"What's it?" Jake said getting back into his car.

"You clearly repainted it when you got back to the future thinking the cars weren't the same and as a result, that's why it didn't show up on this future version!" Sarah shouted.

"You and your conspiracy theories," said Jake shaking his head. He gunned the engine and the car roared to life.

"Let's go!" he said as the city began trembling in the background. Sarah ran to the car when she noticed something.

"Oh Jake," she said.

"There's no time," said Jake as the car lifted up into the sky.

"It'll just take a second," Sarah assured him. Jake sighed and stepped out and walked to the front of the car. Sarah pointed at the license plate.

"I didn't know your car had an authentic 2015 license plate sticker on it," she said with a big grin.

"That proves nothing," said Jake trying to scowl but realizing the hopelessness of his argument with this turn of events. "Let's go!"

They both got into the 2015 Lamborghini and it tore off into the sky.

Future: "So…Marty, what brings you to Hell's Den?" asked the Jennifer look alike, who was conveniently named Jennifer of all possible names.

"Hell's Den?" asked Marty bemused. Jennifer shrugged.

"Hell's Kitchen is in New York, down here its Hell's Den," said Jennifer as the armed group of teenagers walked down the road.

"Oh," said Marty. "That makes sense."

"We've never seen you around before, where're you from?" asked Scott, another member of the gang.

"Hill Valley," said Marty. The group stopped.

"Hill Valley?" asked Tony. "That place was firebombed during the war."

"There are still some houses left and I like to call it home," said Marty trying to cover things up and hope that they were true.

"What do you eat?" asked Danni, the only other female in the group.

"Whatever comes along," said Marty trying to act tough.

"So what brings you to the city?" asked Jennifer.

"Figured I needed a change of scenery," said Marty shrugging. "And I was looking for some gifts and trinkets."

"For who?" asked Jennifer, somehow feeling jealous but having no idea why.

"For my girlfriend," said Marty before he realized the impossibilities of that happening in this time period. "Well…to honor the anniversary of her death."

The others nodded glumly. "Yeah we've all lost someone at some point or another."

"What did she look like?" asked Jennifer. Marty looked up at her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but she looked a lot like you," said Marty. He produced his Jennifer's photograph and the other Jennifer looked at it shocked.

"Wow the resemblance is uncanny," she said. "But how come the background is so perfect?"

"Digital manipulation," said Marty taking back the photo. The others nodded.

"What did she like?" asked Jennifer.

"I'm slowly forgetting. What would you like? After all, if the resemblance is the same, maybe your likes and dislikes would be as well," said Marty feeling somewhat helpless.

"C'mon I know a place," said Jennifer. The group was heading down the roadway when a roar was heard. The group bolted while Marty looked at them confused when a blur flew by overhead and an explosion went off flinging debris everywhere at the shocked Marty. After the blur vanished, the gang appeared again.

"Wow, you are brave," said Jennifer clearly impressed.

"Yay," said Marty still shocked by what had happened.

"Standard hit and run. Probably Hawaiian in origin," said Dan looking at the destruction.

"Hawaiian?" asked Marty shocked. "So they're no longer in the USA?"

"Boy you don't get out much do you?" asked Scott. "Hawaii was captured 150 years ago. Call it redemption for the destruction of Honshu."

Marty shook his head at the madness of it all. "Guess my head is still stuck in the 20th Century."

"Go figure," said Jennifer as they continued walking down the ruined street.

1906: "There they go!" said Sarah pointing. The SUV roared through the sky just above the skyline. Jake handed Sarah his scanner.

"Quick, trace their destination!" he said. Sarah fumbled with the thing when it went off again signaling that there was a criminal in the car. Sarah slammed the thing against the side of the car and the alarm died. Sarah snapped up the scanner and scanned the SUV as it vanished.

"Got it!" she said triumphantly. "It'll take a moment to figure the destination though."

The Ford Falcon was promptly seen tearing through the sky and vanishing into the future as well.

"Déjà vu, déjà vu," said Sarah nodding. Below them the town was slowly collapsing.

"All that devastation," said Sarah shaking her head sadly.

"God I hate time travel! I just hate it!" said Jake.

"It's your fault for joining this profession," said Sarah reading the scanner.

"Yeah," said Jake nodding. "I never learn."

Sarah laughed.

"What?" Jake demanded.

"My Jake says the exact same thing all the time," said Sarah laughing. Jake growled.

"I'm…not…him," he said angrily. "Now where're we going?"

"Oh no," said Sarah once the destination came up. She began fake hitting her head on the dashboard.

"Where?" Jake demanded.

"November 5, 1955," said Sarah groaning. "God what the hell is the deal with that moment in time that makes it such a magnet in the space-time continuum?"

"We'll try my scanner and see what is up when we get there," said Jake gunning the engine as the car began accelerating to 88 mph.

"Jake," said Sarah looking at the scanner. "Could this thing detect variances in the continuum?"

"Of course that's its primary function," said Jake as the car roared into the past. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Sarah leaning back in her chair and whistling. The car roared above San Francisco at midnight.

"They here yet?" asked Jake. Sarah consulted the scanner.

"Nope, not yet," she said, trying to correctly interpret the broken device's readings.

"Alright we'll settle down for now and wait for them to show up," said Jake. Sarah nodded, further convinced that this was the Jake Whitacre she knew and was constantly learning more and more about him based on his actions.

The Future: The gang entered into a destroyed storefront along the side of the vaporized bay.

"Behold our home base of operations," said Jennifer. Marty nodded.

"Aren't you taking a big risk? How do you know I'm not a spy sent to root you out?" asked Marty.

"The government doesn't care about us, you know that," said Danni.

"Besides, I have a good feeling about you," said Jennifer. Marty shook his head wondering about whether or not his time traveling made it so that there was someone from every time period who would be attracted to him. There was 2015, but Marty hadn't spent a lot of time there to have anyone latch onto him. The only person he'd seen for awhile from that time period was Sarah, but Marty knew that Jennifer was the only woman for him and Sarah didn't seem to care about him either, what with having her own boyfriend and all. Marty was grateful for this as he didn't need any complications in his stress filled life right now.

"Feel free to look around," said Dan. "We need to go shopping for supplies later anyway so we'll see if we can't find anything for your girl."

"Yeah thanks," said Marty nodding. Marty decided that he needed to get a better look at the remains of the bay so he left the store and went to the edge of the bay, which was practically a drop off. Marty sighed and sat down looking down at it depressed.

"Bet this was something before the war," said Jennifer sitting down next to him.

"It was," said Marty softly.

"So what was your girlfriend like?" asked Jennifer finally. Marty looked up at the vaporized bay.

"Smart, funny, attractive, madly in love with me, nothing could come between us," said Marty sighing. Although Jake's boss had promised them a ride home, Marty had no idea if he'd get it or not. When he got back, Marty promised to swear off the future's original idea of having their lives be a sham and do everything in his power to make it as happy as possible. After seeing what a wreck it was here, Marty knew that things would never get as bad between him and Jennifer.

"So how about you?" Marty asked. "Surely you've had boyfriends before now."

"Yeah," said Jennifer nodding just as solemnly. "But the war has claimed them over the years. Now I just try and survive pretty much on my own."

"So what're you doing here? Why the Great City by the Bay, why now?" asked Marty. Jennifer laughed.

"I was, and probably you are as well, one of the illegal births. I don't know who my parents were or what happened as to why I was born to them, but my first memories were of being in a government controlled camp for the illegal children. I was taught a variety of things, but living there was extremely harsh as since we were illegal children we technically weren't citizens either. That of course means no rights so as soon as we could, those of us who could break free did and we've been like that ever since," said Jennifer. "How about you?"

"I just remember growing up," said Marty. "No camp for me but no real parents either that I'm aware of. Don't know how I survived exactly but I did."

"Go figure," said Jennifer sighing. "We're not going to make it are we?"

"_I wish Sarah was here with some movie quote_," thought Marty. "It's in our nature to destroy ourselves."

"An evolved species my ass," said Jennifer.

"We're constantly learning," said Marty.

"Yeah but now there's no more time to learn because it's all going to end soon," said Jennifer with some tears coming out. Marty looked depressed as well since in the end he would be leaving this place for the past while these six would either die in the thermonuclear devastation to come or starve to death. Jennifer immediately hugged Marty as more tears came out. Marty figured he'd try and comfort her like he would do with Jennifer by just stroking her hair and hoping that his Jennifer would understand much less hopefully never find out. Together they sat in silence looking out at the destroyed remains of the Golden Gate Bridge in the swirling darkness.

1955: The Lamborghini roared down the road amidst all of the older cars of the era. They got a few strange glances from various people but most figured it was new from New York or something like that.

"Your future counterpart would never have done this," said Sarah shaking her head at some more people giving the vehicle a strange stare.

"Maybe this will convince you that we're not the same person. Once they show up I intend on being on them immediately, not wasting time running out to the Lamborghini parked on the outskirts of town to _then_ chase after them and hope we can still catch up to them," said Jake as he pulled the car into a parking spot next to a hotel. The two exited the car and were immediately confronted by a pair of cops who had been loitering nearby.

"Hold it sir, is that thing street legal?" asked one of the cops.

"Yeah it looks like a tank!" said the other. Jake sighed and pulled out his Temporal Investigators ID that instantly holographically changed to a military ID.

"Lt. Jake Whitacre, this is Private Sarah Malone. Yes this vehicle is street legal, it's an experiment in urban warfare. Now if you'll leave us alone we'll conduct our experiment without any outside interference," said Jake. The cops shrugged.

"So long as it won't kill anyone," they said before walking off. Jake sighed as he watched them leave before reaching back into his car and pulling out the scanner while Sarah closed her door.

"Do you think you can get me one of those?" Sarah asked laughing. Jake shook his head before tossing her one. Sarah looked at it shocked.

"You could just give these out?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not, in my time they don't have any value whatsoever, only physical IDs do," said Jake shrugging.

"Wow," said Sarah as the two entered into the hotel. Jake walked up to the clerk.

"I'd like two rooms please," he said. The clerk looked up at him and his strange garb before looking down at his register.

"Sorry, we only have one room available," said the clerk clearly not caring for either of them.

"Fine we'll take it," said Jake. The clerk looked at the two of them.

"Couples rate?" asked the clerk. Sarah and Jake looked at him grossed out.

"You must be joking," he said. "We're brother and sister."

"You do know two singles in a room is more expensive than a couples right?" asked the clerk. "If you're trying to hide something record wise…"

"It's not like that!" said Jake. "We have IDs."

Jake tossed his license on the counter while Sarah tossed hers and both phased to read: Jake Whitacre and Sarah Whitacre, not married.

"I stand corrected," said the clerk as Jake and Sarah collected their IDs. Jake paid the man and together the two went up to their room, Room 327.

"Just our luck, a single bed," said Sarah.

"I get the bed," said Jake immediately. Sarah looked at him shocked.

"What?" she said. "No, no, no, I get the bed. It's the etiquette of a gentleman to offer it to the woman."

"Screw that," said Jake. "You get to sleep in a down bed all the time. I have to sleep in either damaged or destroyed beds, the floor, or my car. This is a rare treat for me to sleep on a real bed and I intend on taking it!"

Jake walked over and laid down on the bed while Sarah growled and laid down on the other side.

"Get off," said Sarah.

"No past girl," said Jake refusing to budge. Sarah grumbled something. However, before she could offer another retort, Jake was already asleep. Sarah sighed, but moments later she was asleep as well.

Midnight: Three sonic booms went off as the SUV emerged from the time stream. It landed in the same parking lot as the Lamborghini and Kara, Tom, and Sera exited and walked towards the hotel. Thanks to their sleepiness of having to avoid Jake during the previous frame of time day, they failed to notice the vehicle, which practically blended into the night anyway. The trio went into the hotel.

"Got any rooms?" Tom asked yawning. The clerk nodded.

"Yep, one just opened up. Room 328," said the clerk. Tom nodded and paid his dues and the trio went up to their room.

The Future: "Let's go shopping," said Jennifer. The five others and Marty nodded and together they all proceeded out onto the streets while fifteen miles away, a small EAAA invasion force slowly approached intent on severally damaging the city.


	5. 1905, 1955, 2080

Anguirus111 Note: Don't worry I don't know what to make of this story either. This story is essentially a combination of various stories I'd considered writing BTTF fanfiction on but never got around to it so now I'm writing it in one lump sum and it's not working half as well as The Dreamers: The Conquest of Dinosaur Planet, which was the same thing. Oh well. This story is also a way for me to branch off into a Fictionpress story just featuring Jake and what happens to him after this story is done and how he becomes the Jake Whitacre in The Generation Gap(guess that spoils everything but really, who cares at this point?). One more note, Jake Whitacre is going to confront Jake Whitacre of The Generation Gap and the conversation might get a little bit confusing.

San Francisco, November 6 1955: Sarah woke up and sat up on the bed. She stretched tiredly before noticing that Jake was still fast asleep. Sarah wondered how long it had been since he had ever gotten any decent sleep after what she had seen in the 29th Century. Sarah groaned and walked away from the bed and over to the bathroom she washed her face she sighed as she looked in the mirror and realized that she looked as exhausted as Marty was when she'd met him when this journey had begun. She laughed and it helped relieve some of the stress that been building up during this routine trip into the past. Sarah exited the bathroom and wiped her face with a towel, somewhat upset that she didn't have anything to change into, and sat down on a chair while Jake was still snoring away. Sarah briefly considering taking the Lamborghini and stranding Jake for a few days, but this Jake was so much different than the one she knew. Sarah wondered how he became the passive scientist in 2015, how he was her 'uncle', how old he really was in her time, or whether or not the Jake Whitacre she knew was just this Jake faking who he really was for whatever reasons. Sarah wondered how she was ever going to find out the answer to any of these questions when her eyes drifted over to Jake's scanner laying on the nightstand next to the bed. Her interest piqued, Sarah picked it up and switched it on. The device immediately began blaring and the next thing new, she was on the ground with Jake above her gun raised at the ready after tackling her and essentially going from zero to sixty in three seconds.

"Get down!" Jake shouted. "It's the big one! Goodbye world!"

Sarah shoved him off of her. "Get off of me you nut. It's November 6 1955, remember?"

Jake looked insightful. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

He got up and put his gun inside of its holster and helped her up.

"What was that all about?" Sarah demanded while she brushed dust off of her clothes.

"I figured it was the air raid siren signaling the end of the world. We've been having drills for it in the 29th Century and when I heard it now I figured that was it even though I knew we weren't in that time period anymore," said Jake. "It's just something that gets engrained with your conscience over time."

Sarah nodded understanding while also sad that Jake was already ready for the inevitable end of his world that he genuinely believed was going to happen in his lifetime. "So why'd it go off?"

Jake consulted the scanner. "I'll be damned."

"What?"

"Our targets, they're next door," said Jake incredulously.

"Yeah right, that thing must be broken," Sarah snorted. Jake didn't answer but went over to the window. He looked down at the parking lot and came back grinning as he grabbed his coat and put a fresh clip into his gun.

"Time to earn our pay or in this case my job," said Jake walking towards the door.

"You're just going to barge into their room?" asked Sarah. Jake looked back at her.

"That's what I usually do," he said. Jake opened the door only to see Kara, Tom, and Sera right outside discussing where they were going to drive to, only for him to panic and slam the door shut.

"What was that about?" Sarah demanded. Jake raised his gun to the door and began pumping round after round through the door. When he finally opened it, Kara and Tom were nowhere to be seen. Jake looked back and forth down the hallway when he noticed the lift descending. Jake ran to the closed doors and growled in anger.

"I bet they saw us," said Sarah.

"We'll find out," said Jake pressing a button on his scanner. Instantly a holographic image shot out revealing Kara, Tom, and Sera in the elevator with their luggage.

"What do you suppose those shots were all about?" asked Kara noticeably calm.

"Could've been for anything, violence is commonplace in this era remember," said Tom nonchalantly. Sera began crying and Kara patted her back.

"Calm down Sera, it's just an ordinary outbreak of violence," said Kara. Jake then shut off the holoprojector.

"Unbelievable," he said before shutting the whole unit down and putting it away.

"Almost as if they were discussing the weather," said Sarah shaking her head. "So what now?"

"We trail them while they're still unaware of us and then we catch them with their guard down," said Jake.

"That's going to be kind of hard isn't it?" Sarah asked walking to the window.

"I don't follow," said Jake advancing to the window as well.

"Somehow I don't think Kara and Tom could miss a time traveling Lamborghini in the middle of the parking lot," said Sarah pointing to the car.

"Well if that _is_ my car sometime further along in its temporal frame of time, then it _should_ be equipped with a holographic generator," said Jake. He pulled out his keys and pressed a button on the car remote. The car blurred briefly before the image resolved to reveal a 1950s Studebaker.

"Wow, can I have one of those too?" Sarah asked.

"You do, that's your car not mine," said Jake walking off. Sarah looked down at the parking lot again as Kara and Tom passed the car unawares before she looked at her key chain with remote.

"Huh," she said before chasing after Jake who was leaving the room.

"How do you think Marty's doing?" Jake asked.

"He's a time traveler, he should be able to combat anything that comes his way," said Sarah.

Los Angeles, 2080: Air raid sirens went off as dozens of enemy fighters soared over Los Angeles.

"Is this it?" Marty asked, trying not to sound worried.

"I doubt it," said Danni. "It's just a standard show of aggression from Japan, it's happened before."

"I must've been out of town when it did," said Marty trying to sound at ease but found his hands shaking.

Jennifer tossed him a laser gun.

"Watch each other's backs and we'll make it through this," she said hefting her shoulder mounted RPG. Marty looked at the gun in shock as he realized he might very well die and he would never see his Jennifer ever again. Marty's expression instantly became one of conviction as he vowed that he would see his girlfriend again and that there relationship would be the best it could possibly from here on out. Marty then took off following the group as air raid sirens continued blaring warning sounds.

San Francisco: Sarah and Jake ran out to the now restored image of the Lamborghini as the Trailblazer roared off down the road. As they got inside, Sarah's hand began tingling.

"Dammit," she said waving her hand. To her surprise, the sensation went away, but she could still feel the psychosis building in her.

"What?" Jake asked as the Lamborghini roared out of the lot and down the road following the SUV. Sarah shifted her position to face him.

"Jake, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Sarah said. Jake turned to try and look at her as he drove down the road.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I am entrusting this to you," said Sarah pulling out a pen shaped device. "It is a sleep inducer, just press the button and the person you use it on will fall asleep. Sometime soon I may ask you to use it on me. You have to do it okay? Otherwise there might be dire consequences that not even you could solve," said Sarah.

"What're you…" Jake began.

"Don't ask any questions!" Sarah said. "Just please promise you'll do it."

Jake took the device nervously. "Okay."

Sarah sighed. "I wish I could tell you more, but it might change history, even if the change might be for the better. Like you, I also have the cross to bear of being a time traveler but also unable to bring myself to change it."

Jake just focused his attention on the road.

"You're a strange individual," said Jake finally. "But I can see why your uncle Jake Whitacre decided to incorporate you into his time travel ventures, you're a very responsible, even it if does drive you insane."

"Hey maybe our interactions right now are what will convince you to let me be your research assistant in your future," said Sarah laughing. Jake just groaned but didn't dignify that statement with a response as he gunned the engine and the car roared forward down the road. Sarah's hand began tingling again, but again she did her best to suppress her inner demons.

"_The question is whom will I be hunting_?" she thought nervously. "_Biff back in Hill Valley or Jake and his quarry?_"

Los Angeles: Explosions tore up the city as dozens of enemy soldiers walked down the city streets blasting apart whatever caught their eyes. Surprisingly, Marty noticed, there was no resistance from the US or LA government.

"It's not surprising," said Jennifer commenting on it when Marty asked her what was up. By now she'd gotten used to his bizarre questions. "The Big Five could care less about what happens to the rest of the United State of the Americas except if it involves them in any way. As for the locals, death is much better than continuing to leave in this form of existence."

"Where is the Big Five anyway?" Marty asked as the top five stories of a heavily damaged building exploded flinging debris everywhere.

"No one knows," said Jennifer. "They might just be a myth invented by the people to make them believe some was leading them when in fact no one is. I don't know I could care less really if we weren't on the verge of nuclear annihilation."

"I hear that," said Scott as he hefted his laser rifle. "But for the time being let's keep as quiet as possible, I'd rather not have their voice sensors go off and have a swarm of enemies on our tail."

The others murmured their agreement as the group headed out moving from shop to shop trying to avoid observation planes flying overhead.

"_Sarah is going to here about this when I see her again_," thought Marty. "_I just hope she survives this ordeal wherever she is._"

California, 1955: The Trailblazer was moving along a dirt road in a massive wooded forest.

"The cleanliness and quality of it all," said Tom marveling. "And to think we have it all to ourselves for the rest of our lives."

"It feels strange having finally lost that pesky temporal agent, he was fun to outwit. But with Sera around, the fun times are over and it's time to focus on the rest of our lives," said Kara. They kissed when suddenly their car's proximity detector went off.

"That's odd, there shouldn't be anything capable of accelerating like that in this time period," said Tom. Kara and Tom looked behind them as out of nowhere the black Lamborghini appeared from around the bend and came at their car accelerating to nearly 88 miles an hour.

"Damnit!" shouted Kara.

"It's never easy with him," said Tom shaking his head. "We'll have to escape this time frame and find out how he tracked us here. There goes our perfect plan."

The Trailblazer accelerated down the dirt road as the Lamborghini continued to gain ground until the Trailblazer roared to a halt as the dirt road ended at a picnic area on the edge of a cliff overlooking a massive wooded valley.

"Guess we'll have to fly then. Sorry Jake, you've failed again," said Tom. But as he reached for the toggle to switch the car over to its flying mode, another engine roar was heard.

"What the hell?" Kara said looking for the source of this noise. Then both Kara and Tom watched in horror as a second black Lamborghini rose up in front of them from beyond the edge of the cliff.

"I _must_ be seeing things," said Tom rubbing his eyes. The second car remained where it was before it started accelerating towards the Trailblazer.

"That can't be the same car!" shouted Kara. Tom used his stolen temporal scanner to ID the car.

"It is! I guess Jake must've really gotten fed up with us to risk possibly fainting when he sees a future version of himself," said Tom.

Kara pulled a box out from underneath her seat. She pressed a button and the top retracted revealing two laser pistols.

"This is it, we fight it out once and for all, no more running," she said angrily. Tom nodded and took his gun from the box. The Trailblazer moved backwards as both Lamborghinis took up positions on both sides of the vehicle. Kara and Tom stepped outside of their vehicles with their guns raised, Tom at the Lamborghini behind them and Kara at the one in front that had flown up over the cliff.

"C'mon Temporal Investigator, out of that vehicle of yours, let's see the two of you," said Tom. The drivers side door opened on both of the vehicles as Sarah stepped out of the one in front of the vehicle with a gun and Jake stepped out of the back with his gun as well.

"Oh cute, everyone's favorite little couple," said Kara, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We're not a couple, she's my niece," said Jake hoping he was lying. Sarah just shuddered at the thought before regaining her composure.

"Are you going to kill us?" demanded Tom.

"No," said Jake. "At first I did, but then you'd never feel the punishment that I've felt having to track you two for six months. Also, if I killed you it'd just be a waste of my investigative skills. No, you're coming with me to face your punishment."

"You're working a corrupt government," Kara said. "And by bringing us in you're only perpetuating it."

Jake shrugged. "That may be, but it's all I know."

Laser blasts erupted from all sides and tore up the ground everywhere

The future: Laser blasts tore up the ground everywhere as Jennifer and her gang ran into a group of EAAA troops.

"Fall back!" shouted Jennifer as the gang slowly retreated from the advancing forces.

"I take it you have an escape prepared for something like this?" Marty asked.

"Of course, but you _might_ not like it," said Jennifer laughing nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty asked. The gang retreated around a corner as laser blasts chewed up the air where they had been. Danni aimed her gun at the ground and blasted a manhole covering sky high. One by one the gang descended into it.

"Oh damn," said Marty disgusted.

"Lack of options kid, lack of options," said Jennifer as they descended into the gunk below.

The past: Laser blasts continued flying back and forth when Sarah got a shot that grazed her arm and she fell down behind the car.

"Hah, that's one down!" said Kara victoriously. Jake growled and continued firing back with greater intensity as Sarah sat behind the car shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. It was then that her hands both began tingling.

"No!" she shouted. "Not now!"

The shot had wrecked her concentration, and now it was too late. Sarah held her hand in pain and anguish before her eyes closed. When they shot open, they were glowing yellow. Sarah growled and put her sunglasses on as she bound over the car and rushed Tom and Kara. Kara fired at Sarah and this time a shot grazed her other arm, but Sarah didn't seem to notice. Sarah reared back her fist and smashed it through the window of the door Kara had been hiding behind. Her bloodied fist connected with the adult and Kara slammed to the ground in pain.

"Why you!" Tom growled at the harm done to his wife. Sarah nonchalantly whipped out her laser pistol and fired a deadly bolt that smashed through the windshield, right over Sera's head in the front seat and pierced Tom's left arm. Tom yelled in agony and dropped to the ground clutching his bleeding arm as Sarah's attention immediately shifted as she looked out in the direction of Hill Valley.

"A little harsh, but effective," said Jake walking over as he holstered his gun. He cuffed the wincing Tom and the now unconscious Kara.

"Must stop Tannen," said Sarah angrily.

"Who?" Jake asked. Sarah stormed off towards the Lamborghini before Jake caught up to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Sarah didn't dignify that with a response, but swung around and decked Jake with a right punch to his jaw that caused him to fall down in shock. Sarah got into her Lamborghini and it roared off into the sky in the direction of Hill Valley. As Jake sat there wondering what was going on, three sonic booms went off nearby as a police Spinner came to a halt. The door opened and Chalmers exited his car and looked at the destruction.

"Good think you caught them Whit," he said. "Otherwise the boss told me that you were going to face immediate temporal erasure for violating the Temporal Directives. I'll take it from here, no protests."

"That's fine by me, I've got some unfinished business to take care off here," said Jake stumbling over to his car.

"Suit yourself, but you're getting chewed out regardless," said Chalmers dragging the two criminals over to his Spinner. The Lamborghini roared off into the air and took off towards Hill Valley as well.

The Future: Along the top of the streets, giant explosions from invisible forces began blasting chunks of pavement into the air as well as every manhole covering in sight. Down below in the sewers, laser blasts flew back and forth as Jennifer's gang was being mowed down one by one. Soon it was only Jennifer and Marty left rushing down the sewers. Eventually it seemed they had lost their pursuers and both stood breathing heavily from the action.

"I'm sorry about your team," said Marty. Jennifer's eyes glared with anger.

"So am I," she said angrily. Jennifer yanked out a second laser gun and gripped both very tightly as her hands began trembling.

"What're you going to do?" Marty demanded.

"I'm going to die on my feet than live on my knees," Jennifer said angrily.

"You don't have to do this!" Marty protested. Jennifer laughed.

"I like you Marty, I really do. I wish I could've met your girlfriend, hell I wish I could've _been_ your girlfriend, but life doesn't work that way, not anymore," said Jennifer. "No, my time is up. But yours isn't. Live your life Marty and be happy. And here, take this."

Jennifer took off a necklace that Marty didn't know she'd been wearing and she handed it to him. The necklace contained a locket on it.

"It's the only memento I have. I don't know how I got it or what the deal is behind it or what's in it for that matter, but I've had it since birth and now I want you to have it. You may toss it for all I know, but I'd feel better knowing that you had it than to have it die here with me," said Jennifer. "Now go!"

Marty nodded sadly before taking off as Jennifer ran around the corner firing wildly at anything that moved. After a few moments, the lasers blasts ended.

Hill Valley, November 6, 1955: Sarah's Lamborghini landed on the outskirts of the city and she advanced in towards the city intent on killing Biff Tannen. Jake landed a moment later and chased after her.

"Kid are you okay?" asked Jake worried. Sarah didn't even look at him as she continued her advance into town, passing the Welcome to Hill Valley sign.

"Doesn't Doctor Brown live here?" Jake asked. Sarah still remained silent as she continued her single minded quest to eliminate Biff Tannen.

"Hello?" asked Jake waving his hand in front of her sunglasses to get her attention. Sarah immediately spun to glare at him and before Jake knew it, he was on the ground again after Sarah decked him with her left hand. Jake rubbed his jaw again when he noticed his scanner lying on the ground next to him. Jake reached over and picked it up when it started beeping. Jake checked the scanner and it read: Time Travelers Located. Jake pressed the scan button and it indicated two pairs of at least three different time travelers and five time machines. Jake toggled it to a closer scan and it also revealed three separate time traveling Lamborghinis with the same temporal signature. Jake realized that there was distinct possibility that the other Jake Whitacre was here and that he would have the answers to this Sarah's condition. Not wanting to leave her in the condition she was in, but realizing he had no choice, Jake took off in the direction of the closest out of synch temporal signatures.

The Future: Marty hauled himself panting and groaning out of the sewer and laid down on the road in pain and exhaustion. The permanent dark clouds above him still hung in the sky as rain started to pour down. Marty was at first grateful as he hoped the rain would cleanse him of the anguish and pain of the last few hours until he realized that it was acid rain pouring down from the sky. Marty barely stood up and fought through the pain of each raindrop until he managed to collapse in the entrance to a storefront unable to go on. As he sat there in pain and exhaustion, he watched in horror as a group of EAAA troops clothed entirely in battle gear with strange red looking goggles walked down the street towards him. Marty watched helplessly as they drew nearer and nearer until a pair of soldiers peered down at him with unseeing eyes. Marty tried to aim his laser gun at them, but between his lack of strength and the acid rain eating through the gun, nothing came of it. One of the soldiers scanned Marty with a device and conversed with his partner in a series of electronic noises. The second soldier motioned their hand and the rest of the troop moved on.

"What? Is that it, you're not going to kill me?" Marty demanded angrily. The two soldiers stopped and turned back at him. They conversed again and then one pressed a button on their right shoulder.

"You are not from our time frame, you are no threat," said the solider in a mechanical voice. Marty growled angrily.

"I'll show you how much a threat I can be!" he said trying to stand up but couldn't. The two soldiers laughed.

"Besides," said the second. "You are from a critical juncture in the space time continuum and to kill you might possibly alter our forthcoming victory over the once great US of A."

"I'm one man," Marty said defeated. "I can't make a difference."

"You're right, _one_ man can't," the first soldier agreed. "But then again you're not just one man, you're Martin J. McFly."

The two soldiers laughed before pressing a button on their shoulders and resuming their electronic talk as they continued after their departing unit. Marty looked at them baffled, what had they meant by him not being just one man, but being Marty McFly? Marty growled deciding they were just egging him on, but now he vowed with solemnity that he would do everything in his power to ensure that this future did _not_ happen. As Marty continued lying their helplessly, he heard the city loudspeakers go off.

"The invasion forces have been repelled, resume your normal lives," it said. Marty watched incredulously as the EAAA fighters lazily turned around and slowly soared off back to the ocean while the unit passed him again strolling gingerly down the street. There was no repelling of the invasion, they invaders had simply lost interest and decided to leave. It was on the way back that the two soldiers who had egged him on earlier stopped by over him.

"You're right, you're not one man," said the first.

"You're worse because you're one man who can't do a thing to stop this," said the second. The two began laughing as they strolled off down the road. Marty growled an animalistic sound and yanked up the laser rifle on pure adrenalin and fired. Despite the damage to the gun, two laser bolts flew out and vaporized the two troops. The others in the unit looked at their vaporized comrades and then to Marty. A few moments passed before they shrugged and moved on, not caring. Marty just laid there in pain and rage that he didn't even know he had as a new pair of troops appeared. They scanned Marty, nodded to each other, and one popped off his helmet revealing Jake's boss.

"Good to see you're still alive kid. Now we won't have to worry about the timeline being altered," said the boss with a relieved sigh. Marty looked up at him angrily as the second soldier hauled him to his feet and the three advanced down the street.

1955: Marty and the Jake Whitacre of 2015 walked down the road towards Marty's high school in order to meet up with Doc Brown.

"I swear I've been to this time frame so many times I feel like I've lived here for my whole life," said Marty shaking his head.

"Ha!" said the time traveler. "You're telling me! I once spent three years stuck in Pompeii after I damaged my time machine and it took me that long to repair it. During that time I spoke the Greek, Roman, and every other language in between so that it felt I'd lived there forever."

"When?" asked Marty. "In time I mean."

"76 to 79 AD," said that Jake chuckling. "I barely made it out in time before ol' Vesuvius erupted, or should I say exploded."

"I've always been fascinated by that eruption," Marty commented. "I bet it was quite a sight."

"Sure," Jake agreed. "But not at the time. It's kind of hard to be fascinated by anything when you're seconds away from dying."

"I guess," said Marty. The two reached the high school and a shrilling sound was briefly heard emanating from inside the building.

"What was that?" Marty asked confused. Jake shrugged.

"Probably nothing," said Jake. "But I need a drink so I'll meet you on the roof in a moment."

Marty nodded. "Okay but don't be too long otherwise we'll abandon you here."

"Yeah," said Jake nervously laughing. Marty then headed towards the ladder stretching up to the roof as Jake opened the doors of the building and stepped inside.

"Out with it Temporal Investigator," said the time traveler after the doors had closed. "I don't have all day."

"No I don't suppose you do," said the Investigator stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" asked the traveler.

"Answers," said the investigator.

"Do you really want to know the truth? Because giving answers is easy, knowing and accepting the truth is hard," said the traveler.

"Am I you? Are you me?" asked the investigator.

"You're the investigator. Use your scanner and find out," said the traveler.

The investigator took out his scanner and regarded it carefully before putting it away.

"I don't think I want to know," said the investigator finally.

"And as such I'm not going to tell you," said the traveler. "So what do you want?"

"I've run into your assistant, she's quite good and very responsible," said the investigator.

"Yes," agreed the traveler. "Except…"

"She's nuts," said the investigator for lack of better words.

"Yes, temporal psychosis, brought on by changes in the space time continuum. She seeks to eliminate the source of the divergence rather than change it," said the traveler.

"So how do I stop her?"

"Take this," said the traveler taking out a syringe with the needle encased in a protective plastic covering. "Jam her in any vain and it should cure her for the time being. Then leave this time frame and don't come back."

The investigator took the syringe and put it away in a pocket. The traveler turned to leave.

"Anything else?" asked the traveler. "I don't think we'll ever get the chance to talk again, might as well get everything out now."

"Why?" asked the investigator helplessly. He wanted to know the truth, all the while hating himself because of it. The traveler stood there contemplating what to say.

"Find out," said the traveler finally. "Goodbye Jake."

"Goodbye Jake," echoed the investigator. And with that the traveler left, leaving the investigator alone with his thoughts. A few moments later Jake Whitacre left the building and he watched the DeLorean fly by headed towards parts unknown.

"I am Jake Whitacre, temporal investigator," said the man with conviction. "The future is my own, no one else's."

And with that the temporal investigator left to find his quarry.


	6. Decisions

The Past: Jake ran through the streets of Hill Valley as it began to rain. Regular rain was no problem for a temporal scanner that was designed to stand up to acid rain so Jake followed the signal directing him to his Sarah's location. Jake was now more confident in his future than ever after having vowed that he would live his life and whatever would happen to him would happen. He continued running down the streets until finally he spotted his target. Sarah was walking down the road angrily with her 21st Century clothing and sunglasses.

"Hey kid," said Jake. "How's it going?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Sarah growled.

"No," said Jake grinning. "You weren't talking to me then."

This only deepened Sarah's scowl.

"Okay then," said Jake shrugging. "So where're you going?"

Sarah stopped and glared at Jake. "Will you just get it done with so I can kill you and go on with my mission?"

"Won't that violate the space time continuum? After all, without me how would you get access to a time machine and wind up here wanting to kill me?" Jake asked.

"You're not that Jake Whitacre," Sarah growled. Jake shook his head.

"So now I'm not this person you've been claiming I am for the past few days? And here I was accepting that I was him," Jake goaded her. Sarah quickly flung her fist at him, but Jake was fully prepared for it and caught it in his hand.

"Don't do that again," he said simply before pushing her outstretched arm causing Sarah to fall backwards. Sarah quickly rolled up onto her feet again and growled at Jake.

"If you're in my way then you're propagating the continuation of this deviation along the space time continuum and you must be stopped," said Sarah angrily.

"Finally a straight up fight, that's something that never changes in any time frame. Let's go," said Jake egging her on. Jake just stood there as Sarah tackled him to the ground and clamped both hands around his neck.

"You can't do it kid, you're better than this," said Jake gagging.

"For a man from a war torn world you don't put up much of a fight," said Sarah grinning darkly.

"That would be true," Jake wheezed. "If I had truly intended on fighting you that is."

Jake yanked out the syringe and clamped his mouth down on the protective seal, ripping it off. Sarah watched in horror as Jake slammed it down onto her vein on her arm and she fell over in pain. Jake rubbed his neck as Sarah lay there writhing in agony for a few moments before sitting up again.

"Ow," she said holding her head. "Shit!"

Jake stood up from the ground as if unfazed by the previous sequence of events.

"You ready to go home?" he asked holding his hand out to her. Sarah took it before noticing the red marks on his neck.

"Oh my God I almost killed you!" she exclaimed. Jake laughed.

"No you didn't," he said chuckling walking off to the Lamborghinis, which were conveniently nearby since Sarah had just wandered around following Biff but not actually going very far since he was traveling all over town. For whatever reason, she hadn't thought to use the Lamborghini to hunt him down, but her single mindedness must have eliminated that option for her. They reached the cars in piece where Jake intended on making sure that he took off in his car this time.

"I'm just so sorry," said Sarah becoming depressed. "If I'd killed you, the timeline would've been altered forever. And perhaps more importantly, I've found that both you and the Jake Whitacre I know have become my good friends over time and I'd hate for either of your deaths to be on my hands."

Jake smiled. "It's nice to know you consider me a friend since I think the same as well. But honestly, you couldn't kill me. I'm from the 29th Century and I can live for upwards of 1,000 years or more. Don't you think that we'd have made advancements in genetic engineering in regards to our strength as well?"

With that, Jake grabbed both hands on the bumper of the car and hoisted the front part of the car into the air without breaking a sweat as if he was lifting a piece of paper.

"Wow," said Sarah in shock. Jake lowered the car and leaned against it.

"You could've chocked me all you wanted but the truth of the matter was that you would never be able to close the genetically engineered muscles around my windpipe enough to cut off my air flow. And if you did by some unbelievable amount of force, it would be simple for me to pry your hands off of my neck," said Jake.

"But all those times I hit you and you fell," Sarah protested wanting to be remorseful for what she'd done.

"Knee-jerk reaction along with the fact that if you _had_ hit my jaw, all of the fingers in your hand would've been broken after you were done and I would still be standing unfazed," said Jake. "I learned to hone that skill after a couple natives of Salem Massachusetts accused me of being a witch and they swung at me only for me to not move and they broke their hands. They used it to accuse me of being a witch so they hanged me and buried me. Thanks to my genetic engineering, I survived the plunge and clawed my way out of the grave a few days later and left of my own accord. Strangely enough, as I was leaving I could've sworn seeing Marty and Doc Brown and his family there, although I didn't realize it until now. Oh well let's go back to the future."

"I just hope Marty's okay," said Sarah getting into her car.

"Well we _could_ go back to the exact moment in time that we left, but let's set go three days ahead since that's how long we've been gone," said Jake. Sarah nodded and the two cars leapt into the air and into the future.

The Future: "I don't really care boss," said Jake in his boss's office. "Go ahead and erase me from time, but after what I've been through, I'm definitely not working here any longer. Besides, by the time you get around to it the world will have ended and it won't really matter than will it?"

"The Big Five will not stand for this!" shouted the boss. Jake laughed.

"Oh come off your high horse, the Big Five would only care if I vowed to erase them from history which I quite frankly have no interest in doing. For now I'm going to live in this time frame and just see what happens," said Jake. He then threw his holographic badge on the table and left the room to where Marty and Sarah were waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asked. They'd arrived back in the future and went straight to Jake's office where Jake had promptly been chewed out for illegal use of a time machine, but Jake hid the thing so they couldn't exactly prove he'd built his own or anything like that, despite Chalmers claims to the contrary.

"As well as can be expected," said Jake shrugging. "I'm tired of being this person all of you claim I am so I'm just going to wipe the slate clean and see if I become this person you claim I will be, or if I become someone else entirely."

"I guess that's all that can be expected of you," said Sarah. "I'll miss you though, even if I still believe you will become the Jake Whitacre I know, you two aren't the same person."

"Don't worry," Jake assured her. "I'll stop by and visit some time, you're time periods have always fascinated me and I look forward to having you give me a guided tour."

"I look forward to it," said Sarah. Marty remained silent and reflective, he hadn't spoken since they'd first seen him again.

"So Marty, how were things while we were gone?" Jake asked walking off down a hallway. Marty silently fingered his new pendant.

"Insightful," he said finally. "I met some interesting people during this 'routine trip through time' and it led me to realize certain things about me and my relationship with Jennifer."

"Is that your gift to her?" Sarah asked looking at the locket. Marty nodded.

"Yes, yes it is," Marty responded, not divulging any more information than that. Sarah shrugged as they reached their 2015 Lamborghini parked in a garage full of a various other assortment of other time vehicles, including the V-8 Ford Falcon and a variety of other random vehicles including of all things a Pinto.

"Bye you guys, it's been fun," said Jake. "At least I got to apprehend my final assignment, even if Chalmers _got_ to take the credit."

"So what's going to happen to them?" Sarah asked.

"Well Sera's already been taken to another time frame and the Kara and Tom are right now in cryogenic containment pending their trial," said Jake.

"It just seems so cruel," said Sarah. Jake shrugged.

"What's done is done," said Jake. "Besides, in a few days it won't matter anymore."

"You still think the world's going to end?" Marty asked.

"Yes," said Jake nodding. "Yes I do. See you in the future."

"You mean the past," said Marty with a grin and a distant look in his eye.

"Exactly," said Jake leaving. The Lamborghini roared off into the air and vanished into the past.

Hill Valley, 1985: Sarah and Marty sat on his porch sipping lemonade on his porch before Sarah went back to her future.

"Remind me never to respond to any of your requests in the future," said Sarah chuckling.

"Remind _me_ never to ask you for help either," said Marty laughing.

"You _could_ still intercept that letter and not let it reach me. Granted that would cause one hell of a paradox, but it'd be less confusing than the series of events we just went through," said Sarah laughing. A shadow fell over both of them as they both looked up to see Jennifer Parker standing in their light.

"Hello Marty," Jennifer said angrily. "Who is this? Some new girlfriend you never told me about? Has your trip through time really affected our relationship that greatly?"

Marty looked at Sarah bewildered before both began laughing.

"What?" Jennifer demanded.

"Mrs. McFly," said Sarah wiping a tear from her eye. "I don't like dating fifty year old married men."

"Mrs Mc-fifty year old men?" Jennifer asked bewildered. "…what's going on here?"

Sarah stood up and faced Jennifer.

"I'm Sarah Malone from 2015. I met Marty through a time traveling adventure not to long ago. Marty promised me a tour of his time period and I figured now would be a good time," said Sarah chuckling. Jennifer felt extremely embarrassed and realized how she'd let her emotions get away from her and it was all for nothing.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Malone and I'm sorry, it's just that time travel really gets me on edge sometime," said Jennifer.

"I know the feeling," said Sarah cracking her knuckles. "Anyway, happy anniversary and if you'll excuse me, I've got to be off."

With that Sarah left the two alone as she entered into Marty's garage and roared off in the Lamborghini only to be followed by three sonic booms.

"So Marty, happy anniversary," said Jennifer. Marty nodded.

"I wanted you to have this," said Jennifer handing him the box she'd gotten earlier. Marty opened the box to reveal a Mattel hoverboard inside.

"Where'd you get this?" Marty asked shocked.

"You're not the only one with time traveling friends," said Jennifer cryptically. "Just be sure not to ride it during the day. So, what'd you get me?"

Marty pulled out the locket with chain and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful," said Jennifer looking at it before she put it on and looked almost exactly like her future reincarnation. "It's old, where did you get it?"

"A friend," said Marty just as cryptically. Jennifer yanked on both ends of the locket before finally prying the rusted thing open.

"Oh Marty, you even weathered the photos of us to match the age of the locket," said Jennifer smiling.

"What?" Marty asked bewildered. He looked at the locket to reveal a photo of him and Jennifer on both sides of it. Marty then looked skyward.

"_It isn't possible_," thought Marty, but in his heart he knew it was true, the woman he'd met in the future was his descendant somehow.

"Listen Jennifer, I need to talk to you about our future…" Marty began.

The Future: The Lamborghini touched down in front of Sarah's family's mansion so Sarah could get some rest. She entered into the house and lounged down on one of their plush recliner seats.

"Oh good you're home," said her father who came in. "Listen I was wondering if you could postpone your trip to San Francisco in a few weeks if it was at all possible."

"Why?" Sarah asked confused.

"Well we just got a call and your big sister Aeryl is coming home for college and we'd like to be together for Thanksgiving if you don't mind," said her dad. Sarah looked at him confused.

"I don't have a big sister," she said. Her father shook his head.

"Not this game again, yes you do," he said. "Oh, this came in the mail today."

Her dad handed her a letter, which had no send by address or a stamp. Sarah opened it to reveal a short letter inside.

Dear Sarah,

Figured you'd be worried about Sera's well being so I put her some place where you could keep an eye on her. Think big sister. Ha. Ha.

Later,

Jake W.

P.S. Don't go temporal psychotic on me for this.

Sarah leaned back in her chair as she mulled this over, wondering what it would be like to have a big sister for once. Finally she groaned and got off of her chair and get back in the Lamborghini and roared off to Jake's house. Upon arriving at the long garage that was Jake's, she opened the door and peered in.

"Jake?" she asked. The place was empty save for several cars resting there. Sarah sat down dejected when a door opened.

"Hi kid, how were things while I was gone?" asked a graying Jake Whitacre appearing. "Did you enjoy your trip through time? And don't give me a look like you didn't because I know you did."

Sarah just smiled. "I'm just glad you're still around, uncle."

"What?" Jake asked smiling. "No schtick about me being a temporal investigator? You know I ran into your buddy back in 1955, that's how he got the antidote."

Sarah shrugged. "No. I don't care if you're him or not. I don't want him to be you if he doesn't want to be just like I don't want you to be him if you don't want to be."

"Good," said Jake. "Now you'll have to clean up my garage for the next three weeks for stealing my time machine and potentially causing irreparable damage to the space-time continuum."

"What?" Sarah demanded.

"Don't make me tell your parents," said Jake shaking his head. "Now go get some sleep, I expect you back here bright and early."

"You know I won't be here," said Sarah shaking her head. "I have a big sister coming home soon and I have to prepare for her arrival."

Jake grumbled something. "Just go."

Sarah shrugged and left as Jake reached into his coat pocket and revealed a weathered temporal scanner and a used bottle of hair graying solution.

"I did find out old man," said Jake nodding. "I did indeed."

The Future: Five days after Sarah and Marty left the Earth was destroyed in a wave of thermonuclear destruction. Everyone died save one individual in a time traveling Lamborhgini.


End file.
